


1000 Stars

by bexxy_writes



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexxy_writes/pseuds/bexxy_writes
Summary: ‘two gals chilling on the run, no feet apart cuz they are gay’
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1000 Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda-edited not really.

“Fuck off assholes!” I yelled back at the government official and his two bodyguards. I jumped from the roof of one building to another, doing my best to outrun them. I tripped over a rock that I didn’t see and stumbled forward, losing my momentum, giving them the opportunity to catch up. I stood up and patted my pocket, making sure I still had the USB.   
“We have you surrounded, freeze and put your hands where we can see them.” The guards said, pointing their guns at me. I grinned, putting my hands in front of me and assessed the situation. My hang glider was broken so I couldn’t jump off the building and I only had one gun to take on the two of them, not great odds but not impossible.   
“Can I put my hands down now? I’m getting tired.” I fake-yawned “If you’re gonna kill me just pull the trigger and get it over with.” I told them. They looked confused. That’s when one of them turned on the other and fired. They shot the other person in the stomach. They kicked the other person off the roof of the building and took off their mask. Her curly hair bounced against her shoulders, the dozens of freckles accenting her eyes. She took out her glasses from a pocket and put them on her face.   
“You are awful at this job.” She told me  
“I had it under control until you barged in and ruined it. That guy was gonna give me everything I needed to know.” I scoffed. She pulled out papers from her bag  
“According to this,” She cleared her throat and read from the document “Agent Brynne Elizabeth Williams, code name: Agent 107, assignment, to retrieve the USB and return immediately. I don’t know, maybe I’m just misreading the case file but it never said to interrogate anyone, meaning…”  
“Meaning I’m getting another warning,” I said, rolling my eyes, “Yea yea I’m aware.”  
“Not just another warning, you’re officially on probation.” Lune told me  
“Yea and what’s your assignment?” I asked, using a fakely sweet tone, “To annoy the shit out of me or bore me to death, because both are working. I can see the case file now: Agent Lune Amara Wilcox,code name: Agent 127, assignment, vex Agent 107 to death. ”  
“You’re insufferable.” Lune snapped. I gasped in mock shock.   
“Moi?! Insufferable? Never.” Lune rolled her eyes and inserted her earpiece  
“I have the package and the parasite ready for pickup.” She spoke and not minutes later I heard the familiar whoosh of helicopter blades. A ladder dropped down and she went to climb it. I stepped in front of her.   
“Sorry, agents first.” I fake-apologized.  
“No you’re right… after all it is ladies first, go on up.” She said, smiling fakely. I scoffed and climbed up, sitting down. Lune sat next to me and opened her computer, putting on headsets.   
“Lovely social skills you have.” I commented.  
“Get us there in 10 minutes or we’re gonna miss the meeting.” She told the driver.  
“No no, let us miss the meeting. What’s the worst that can happen?” I asked rhetorically.   
“Let’s see” Lune pulled up a document on her computer.  
“Oh my god you made a list. Who the fuck makes a list of reasons for what’ll happen if you miss something?” I asked rhetorically  
“Any sane person” Lune answered, pushing up her falling glasses.   
“Well I already knew I wasn’t sane a while ago.” I told her. I took her glasses off her face and looked through them. “How is your eyesight this bad? All someone would have to do is knock the glasses off your face and you’re done for.” I scoffed.   
“I can see without my glasses.” Lune snapped at me. I smiled at her.   
“Sure you can” I told her, snapping her glasses, opening the hatch near us and tossing them out of the helicopter.   
“Bitch.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Presidential alert, the girls are fighting” Our driver said and we both glared at them.   
“Are we almost there?” Lune questioned  
“Just flying over the ocean, give us roughly 3 minutes and 25 seconds.” Talan told us.   
“Can we drop her into the ocean?” Lune asked, pointing at me  
“I second that idea. Then she’ll get in trouble with the General.”   
“If ze doesn’t kill you I will.” She told me  
“It would be kind of hard to kill me if you’re dead, wouldn’t it.” I told her  
“You are infuriating”   
“Likewise” I told her, smiling. She brought out her gun and aimed it at my head  
“Do it. Pull the trigger. See how much I care.” I scoffed.   
“If you’re gonna fight, do it outside my helicopter. I just repaired it. Also we’re here so get out and go to your oh so important meeting.” Talan said doing jazz hands. Lune grabbed her stuff and left. I stood up  
“Do try not to die,” Talan warned me “It took mom forever to convince the General to let you fill her spot.”  
“If they try anything, I have a gun, two swords, a dagger and several smoke bombs. I’ll be fine.” I told Talan.   
“If not I’m your designated get away driver.” She told me “Go on you don’t want to be late do you?” She said, shoving me out the door.   
I ran to get there in time. As I waited near the door, to be called in, Lune walked out with a dissatisfied expression on her face.   
“You’re in so much trouble.” She told me.  
“What about you?” I asked her.   
“Who me? Oh they loved me, but good luck.” Lune told me, sitting down across from me. “They have plans for you, though. And plans are never good.” Lune warned. And with that comforting thought, I walked into the meeting room.


End file.
